Feelings Change
by ortonslilsexkitten422
Summary: Natalie, the newest WWE RAW diva, more exclusively, Evolution's newest member, is involved in a very sexual relationship with Randy Orton, bluntly, they have sex, anyimeanywhere. But what happens when feelings change? COMPLETED
1. The First Day On The Job

**__**

Feelings Change

Summary: Natalie, a new RAW Dive, more exclusively, Evolution's newest member, and Randy are in a very sexual relationship, bluntly, they have sex anytime whichever one wants it, what happens when feelings change?

Characters: Natalie, Nickie, Crystal (also known as Dream) - Evolution and John Cena

Disclaimer: I do not know or own any WWE superstars or Divas, I do own Natalie, and my friends own Nickie and Dream..

A/N: Natalie is in Evolution, Nickie and Dream (as she will be called on the story) are not in Evolution.

Chapter 1

The first day on the Job

Natalie, the newest RAW diva, confidently walked into her boss', Eric Bischoff's office, and noticed the four men they call Evolution also sitting there. Natalie quickly noticed it, and became intimidated immediately, but all four men, smiled at her.

"Natalie, this is Evolution, better known to you as your valets, meet the guys, Randy, Paul, Ric, and Dave."

"Nice meeting you guys." Natalie replied shaking each of their hands, concentrating on Randy the most.

"Well Ms. Natalie, you will first be accompanying Mr. Orton to his match against Edge tonight for his belt."

"Sure."

"Ok, that's it you guys. Natalie, is your stuff still in the back of the limo?"

"No, it's right here." Natalie said lifting up a Louis Vuitton luggage case.

-- in the locker room--

"Louie Vuitton, eh?" Randy said, noticing Natalie's bag.

"Only the best."

"That means you are a high maintenance chick."

"No, I don't think so Randy. I'm about as far from that as I can imagine."

"So, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Nope, you have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, her name is Allyson, we've been dating for about six months, none of the guys like her though."

"Oh, that's nice. It's not that easy though when your friends don't like her, did she ever say anything to them?"

"Not that I know of."

Natalie's POV

As soon as that was spoken, a crew member told Randy and I that we were on. Evolution's music came blasting and Randy and I walked out, the crowd starting booing, but who cares, it was awesome. Edge, the guy who he was wrestling, got the loudest cheers, I don't know why though.

Randy, won the match however, and regained his well-earned Intercontinental Championship, we went back to the locker room, and since I was hungry, I told the guys I was going to catering.

End of Natalie's POV

Natalie walked back into catering, and seen the other newest RAW divas, Nickie and Dream. She walked over and introduced herself to them.

"Hi, I'm Nickie."

"Hi, I'm Crystal, but my in-ring name is Dream, everyone calls me that."

"It's nice to meet the both of you."

"You as well, so are you valeting for awhile?"

"Yeah, I am, for Evolution."

"Oh, the high class guys."

"No, they're really nice."

-- back in the locker room--

Natalie was still talking with the other divas.

"Did you see that Natalie?" Ric said.

"Yeah, I know, she's amazing." Randy replied back smirking.

"Too bad you have the bitch."

" I wish you guys would like her."

"C'mon, Randy. After she dissed all of us, saying that we weren't good enough for you, Orton. She has you wrapped around her little finger." Dave said walking into the room, fresh after his shower.

Natalie walked into the room, after Dave said that.

"Are you going partying with us, Natalie?" Paul asked her as he threw a dress shirt on.

"I guess so, sounds like fun."

RAW ended abruptly after with Chris Benoit defeating La Resistance in a handicap match.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!


	2. In Da Club

**__**

Feelings Change

Chapter 2: In Da Club

Evolution arrived at the club, forty minutes after RAW was over. The guys were all dressed up, and Natalie was in a cute little brown party dress. Paul declared that it was a night to party, because next week at RAW, Evolution was annihilating everyone.

The waitress came up, and since Ric announced that he was paying for all the drinks tonight, four beers were ordered and a shot of Sex on the Beach for Natalie. While Paul, Ric and Dave were discussing next week's RAW script, Natalie and Randy were having a conversation of their own.

"Sex on the Beach?"

"Yeah, haven't you ever heard of it."

"I've heard of it, but never did it though." Randy said laughing causing a little giggle out of Natalie.

"That's probably the only place where you haven't had it."

"Yeah, that's about it. Just kidding, so when was the last time you did it?"

"Isn't that a personal question, Orton?"

"I guess so, but I'm sexy, so you can answer it."

"I can't even remember how long it's been, probably since my ex."

"Well, Allyson's a virgin, so the only sex I have is with my hand…"

" I'm sure, I can always try to be your hand."

"Really?" Randy replied raising an eyebrow.

"Would you be up for that?"

"You wanna dance?" Randy said quickly changing the subject.

"Sure."

They hit the dance floor and G-Unit's "Want to Get To Know Ya" came on. They were bumping and grinding on the dance floor.

I wanna get to know ya

I really wanna fuck you, baby

One dose of your lovin

I know it gon' drive me, crazy

I wanna be your lover

I wanna get to know you, baby

One dose of my lovin

I know it gon' drive you, crazy

"Well, well would you look at that?" Ric said quickly noticing the two on the dance floor.

"Randy's getting some tonight." Paul said laughing.

"I don't think she is that kind of girl, besides, he wouldn't cheat on Miss Priss anyway." Dave chuckled back.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I wish he would get with someone like Natalie though, she's smart, she's charming, and absolutely gorgeous." Ric answered.

"I still can't believe he's still with the virgin, there's no way that plastic brod, can be a virgin." Paul reckoned.

The song ended and Randy drifted back down to cloud nine, him and Natalie walked over to the table where the rest of Evolution is sitting.

"It's 2 a.m., we should all be getting back to the hotel." Natalie announced.

"How many drinks have you had tonight, Natalie?" Ric asked her sarcastically.

"Just one. I'm not much of a drinker."

The rest of the guys laughed, they all thought the same thing…welcome to Evolution now.

-- the next morning--

Natalie woke up because she heard someone knocking on her door.

"Paul, what do you want?"

"We must have been the only two members that overslept. The rest of the guys are at the gym, I'll treat for some breakfast."

"Lemme get dressed first."

15 minutes later..Natalie walked out in tight blue jeans and a tank top.

"Let's go."

They headed down to the restaurant and ordered their food.

"Do you like Randy?"

"Someone's a little forward."

"Live with it." Paul said knowing that he was kidding around with her.

"I'll answer that question, if you answer my question then."

"Sure."

"For as long as I've known him, 2 days, I like him, I think we could become more than friends, I mean he's really nice and he's drop dead gorgeous, great body..I mean everything I want, but he has Allyson. So that brings me to my question, why don't y'all like Allyson?" Natalie said, Paul nodded because he thought that question would be coming up.

"Well it all started when Evolution started, he had first started dating her, and we walked into the locker room, but we stopped and heard their conversation, really running down his family and us, I mean, she told him why was he with us, when we were no good, and all this shit. Randy takes a lot of crap from her."

"I see. He doesn't deserve it."

"I know he doesn't. He's a good kid with serious potential. That's the reason he's in Evolution. The only reason you're in it, because we needed someone beautiful, since we are all so handsome."

"Thanks." Natalie said laughing.

Their food came and they had good conversation. Right when they were leaving, the rest of the guys came back from the gym.

"So here are the hungover ones?" Dave said causing the other two to giggle.

"Why of course, I may only have one drink, but damn those suckers have the alcohol in them."

"So how was your breakfast?" Randy asked.

"Good."

"We need to get ready, we are going to Connecticut tonight."


	3. Meeting Allyson

**__**

Feelings Change

Chapter 3

Meeting Allyson

--In Connecticut--

Randy comes in the door, with a huge smile on his face.

"What's with the smile, Orton?" Natalie said inquisitively.

"Ally's coming tomorrow."

"Oh fucking great." Paul said pissed off.

"Damn it man, you know we don't like her." Ric said.

"Just give her another chance guys, I know you don't like her. Just act like you do."

"You know we will only do this because of you, Randy."

"I know guys, I really appreciate it."

"So, you must like her, Orton?"

"I like her, she's already talking about marriage."

"Don't you ever think of fucking marrying her, Randy. I would kill you." Paul said.

"Chill out dude, I don't think that will be happening in the near future.

Randy's cell phone rings, and the ID comes up Allyson.

"Hey Randy."

"Hey Ally."

"So when are you coming in?"

"Tomorrow morning, at around 10 a.m., so don't get too drunk tonight."

"I never do, well I got a match coming up, I'll call you back later."

"Love ya, Randy."

"See ya later, Allyson."

After RAW was over, Dave and Ric regained the tag team championships, so of course, they went partying.

--The next morning at the airport--

"Hey baby." Allyson said running over to Randy.

"Ally! It's so good to see you."

"Randy, have you gained some weight?"

"Why?"

"It looks like you got a bit bigger."

"I thinks that's what we call muscle."

"Oh, whatever. How's the assholes?"

"Allyson, be nice. They are my best friends."

"What about that other bitch, Natalie? Is she up your ass?"

"No, and she is not a bitch, far from it, maybe you should take some lessons off of her."

"Randy, that isn't nice."

"Let's go back to the hotel."

Meanwhile, back at the hotel

"God, I hope she isn't bitchy." Paul remarked.

"I want to meet her." Natalie replied.

"Glad, you do.'

---back at the airport parking lot--

A fan comes up to Allyson and says Meghan, I can't believe its' you.

"What the hell are they talking about?"

"I don't know. Maybe they thought I was someone else." Allyson replied trying to hide her secret.

--at the hotel--

"Hey guys, we're back." Randy spoke.

All of them looked up to see Allyson, long blonde hair, big boobs, tighter than hell jeans, and a very low-cut top.

"You must be Natalie, It's nice to meet you."

"You must be Allyson, same here."

"So what's new guys?"

"Not much, just keeping our titles." Ric said grabbing his belt, showing it off proudly.

"Just wait til Randy gets the Championship and he can leave all y'all."

"Well that sure quieted the room." Natalie said loosely.

"Well, I better unpack, Randy, where's your room?"

"I got two beds for us. It's 469."

"Come with me baby."

"Sure."

--after they left--

"Wait til he wins the championship, and leaves all y'all." Natalie said mocking her which made the rest of the guys crack up.

"Boy, she is a bitch. Well I am going back to my room, going to rent some movies, or something? Alright, guys? We Aren't going clubbing tonight?"

"No, she's here." Paul said.

"Alright, I'll come here later guys."

"Later Nat."

Natalie was walking down the hall where she met Dream and Nikki, along with Dream's fiancé, John Cena.

"Hey Nat."

"Hey guys, how are y'all doing today?"

"Good, how bout yourself?

"Ahh, just met Randy's girlfriend."

"You mean, the bitch?" John remarked

"No one must like her."

"No, we don't. She sure as hell isn't good enough for Randy."

" I know. Randy deserves a lot better."

"Like you."

"Yeah, that will ever happen.


	4. The First Encounter

**__**

Feelings Change

Chapter 4

The First Encounter

Luckily, the rest of Evolution, excluding Randy, have ignored Allyson all day long. They sat in Paul's room, working the scripts for next week's RAW, and Natalie's first match, against Dream, the Women's Champion.

"I sure hope I beat her, guys."

"I'm sure you will."

"We might need Randy to teach you some moves, huh?" Ric said.

"yeah, if you pry him away from Allyson."

"Hey Natalie." Randy hollered.

"What?"

"Can you talk to Allyson til I go down to the bakery and get us something to eat?"

"I guess, Orton."

-- in their hotel room--

"Your name is Natalie, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I was just wondering. I seen how you were checking out my future husband."

"Future husband? Honey, there isn't a ring on your finger."

"There will be after I am through with him."

"I'm sure."

"One piece of advice, stay away from him."

"How can I? I work and travel with him on a daily basis, you dumb broad."

"Don't call me dumb, at least I am not a whore."

Randy walked to the door, and heard them hollering and decided to listen in on the conversation.

"Oh, like telling Randy, you are a virgin? Yeah, right you freakin liar."

"Whatever, just admit it bitch, you like my man."

"Sure, I'll admit it. Randy's gorgeous, and sweet and he deserves someone a whole hell of a lot better than you."

"Go to hell."

After she said that, Randy walked in.

"What the fuck is going on in here?"

"Nevermind." Natalie said leaving.

-- back in the boys room--

"Guess what men?"

"I just got in a fight with the bitch, she told me to stay away from Randy."

"Oh jeez,, why does she have to cause trouble among us?" Paul asked.

"Thank God, she is gone tomorrow." Ric said enthusiastically.

"Cheers to that."

-- the next day at the airport--

"See you later Randy."

"Later, Allyson."

"Call me."

"I will."

"There's my flight. Bye baby."

-- back at the hotel--

Randy walked in, and he knew they would sit there for the rest of the day, and give him a load of shit about her.

"Randy! You're back!"

"Natalie, hey, damn right I am."

"Can I ask you for a big favor, Orton?"

"Sure, princess, what is it?"

"Can you go down to the gym, and teach me some more wrestling moves, for my big match tomorrow night?"

"I have to change and everything."

"Please Randy…" Natalie said pleadingly with her puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, let me change." Randy said after he left the room.

"Well guys, it's work out time."


	5. The Workout

**__**

Feelings Change

Chapter 5

The WorkOut

A/N: Sexual things in this chapter, no wonder its rated R!!

-- At the gym--

Natalie and Randy were both there just lifting weights.

"I'm sure you don't like her do you, Nat?"

"Not really, Randy. I don't understand, you deserve so much better. She disses you, she disses your friends and family, but yet you are with her."

"I don't know. The funniest thing happened to us though."

"What?"

"We were coming out of the airport, and someone called her Meghan and was like hugging her and shit."

"You never know about her, Randy."

" I guess. I heard your conversation in the room, I stood by the door and listened. Randy said, Natalie blushed knowing full well that she admitted to Allyson of her liking with Randy.

By now, they were up against the wall, doing some stretches, until, Randy turned around and smirked

"So you like me?"

"Why wouldn't anyone Randy? You are incredible."

With that said, Randy forcefully kissed her with everything she had, and he started touching underneath her shirt.

"C'mon, Natalie, we both need these."

"Definitely" Natalie said as she took Randy's shirt off, rubbing his stomach.

"Here, come back here."

"Where are we going? The sauna? You know how hot it is in there."

"Damn right I do." He replied kissing her again, ripping her shirt off in the process. He gently laid her down on the wooden thing, and started kissing and licking her neck.

"God, Randy- don't give me a hickey."

Randy laughed and then got back to work, soon her sports' bra was off and then he grabbed a condom out of his gym bag.

"Were you planning this Orton?"

"I hoped for it."

After they were finished, they put their clothes back on and went to their hotel rooms, RAW was that night, and they needed to meet the rest of the guys in an hour for lunch.

"Hey guys, wait up.!" Natalie said running down the stairs with a Juicy jumpsuit on.

"U better not waste all your energy going to lunch." Randy said laughing at his own joke.

"So where are we going guys?"

"Red Lobster."

"Yeah, make me get fat."

"Why do girls always say that? Since when did weight matter?" Dave said.

"Well there's always more cushion for the pushin', but do you really want a fat girl riding you, bro?" Randy said cracking up laughing.

"God, Orton, you are so immature. Just wait til you find someone you can make love to." Ric said picturing his wife.

"Well right now, I am having fun having sex." Randy replied back winking.

"So you ready for the big match tonight?" Paul said quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah, I just hope I win." She said.

"Yeah, I taught her plenty of good moves at our little workout , huh?"

"Yeah, Orton, you sure did." Natalie said smirking.


	6. Natalie's Wrestling Debut

**__**

Feelings Change:

Chapter 6

Natalie's Wrestling Debut

RAW..

-- In the locker room--

"Well, Natalie good luck tonight with your match against Dream." Amy and Trish both said.

"Thanks a lot guys. I am glad to have some actual girl friends here."

"Well, if you weren't with Evolution, you'd have some more."

"Well they are better than everyone thinks, I don't understand why you guys hate them so much."

"We don't hate them, its just a power issue. They have a huge say over things that happen here on RAW, and our boyfriends Matt Hardy and Christian, don't have much of a chance to prove themselves."

"Someone people just deserve to be at the top." Natalie said walking away from them.

--in Evolution's locker room--

Natalie walks in with an Evolution shirt on, and wrestling shorts, with her boots still need to be tied.

"That isn't a very sexy outfit." Randy said although he was checking her out.

"Listen here, Orton, I'm not as fake as the other Divas, besides where's Ric, Paul and Dave?"

"They have a match against Chris Benoit, Edge and Kane."

"Oh, are you too chicken to wrestle tonight?"

"Maybe cause you made me exhausted after our little workout. Are you going out with the other guys tonight?"

"Aren't you going?"

"No, I am staying at the hotel, call up a masseuse."

"Why do you need a masseuse, when you got one right here? I also give other things better than a massage.." Natalie said winking at Randy.

"Like what?" Randy asked inquisitively.

"You are just going to have to wait to find out, Orton. Only if you want me."

"Oh, after today, hell yeah princess."

"Are you going to accompany me to the ring for my big debut?"

"I guess so. I mean, I don't want the audience not looking at you, because I am out there."

"Yeah, whatever you want to think, Orton."

"Are you ready?"

"I think so."

"Well Good Luck tonight, Princess. We'll celebrate more tonight if you get it."

"Goody! I guess you'll be real exhausted tomorrow."

"That's what I want , princess. You're match is next."

The match

Randy accompanies Natalie to the ring, of course Natalie is pumped. The whole match is going great, except they are both laying there, and then Dream and Natalie both get up, and out of nowhere Natalie RKO's Dream and gets the victory..1...2..3!

--back at the locker room--

"OMG! Randy, I can't believe this!"

"I am so proud of you, that was absolutely awesome!" Randy said smiling because she surprised him by beating Dream with the RKO.

"Natalie, that was awesome out there." The other three members of Evolution said.

"Thanks a lot, guys, I'm going to hit the showers." Natalie replied.

--while Natalie was in the showers--

"The RKO, eh?" Ric said.

"Hey, I taught It too her."

"She likes you, Orton."

"Well I like her too, but Allyson."

"Ok, guys I am finished."

Randy's phone rings.

"It's Allyson guys, be in the hall."

While he was on the phone..

"You should have heard what Randy told me the other day, guys."

"What?" They all asked inquisitively.

"He said when he picked up Allyson at the airport, a couple guys came up to her and said Meghan it's so great to see you."

"Maybe they thought she was someone else."

"Maybe she is, someone else."

"That sounds like it."

"Hey guys, RAW is over." Randy said as he walked back into the locker room.

"Aren't you two going clubbing?"

"No, we're renting movies." Randy said, changing the subject.

"Oh, ok. Just as long as you guys got a ride back to the hotel."

"See ya later, guys."


	7. Parking Lot

**__**

Feelings Change

Chapter 7

--In the parking lot--

"I wanted to get away from them."

"Why Randy?"

"I want you."

"ooh.."

--at the hotel--

As soon as they card clicked in, Randy was all over Natalie.

"God, I wanted you all night."

"Really, Orton?"

"Shut up, sexy."

-- a couple hours later--

"God, I am exhausted. You want some room service, Orton? My treat."

"I guess so, what time is it?"

"Like 3 am.."

"Do they have room service at this hour?"

"But I'm sure that someone does!" Natalie said winking at Randy

"God, I guess we're going to be up all night." Randy said smiling.

-- the next day--

"Morning, princess."

"Morning, Randy. What time is it?" Natalie said rolling over in bed.

"10:30, you want to go to the gym today? You'll probably have to defend your title at Vengeance coming up."

"I'm exhausted though, baby."

"You need to get motivated, wonder if they put you in some kind of huge match?" Randy said sincerely.

"Randy, don't worry about it."

After she said, that Randy's phone rang.

"Hey Allyson."

After he said that, Natalie got out of bed, and went to take a shower since her and Randy would probably end up going to workout.

"Hey Randy, what's up baby?"

"Not much, just laying in bed." Randy said as he rolled over and wondered where Natalie went, and then heard the shower.

"You know that I am coming in two weeks for Vengeance, couldn't miss my poster boy."

"That's right, I forgot about that. Thanks for reminding me."

--Meanwhile, at a restaurant--

"We gotta get him and Allyson broke up." Paul said.

"How though?"

"That Megan thing is really suspicious."

"Especially with guys calling her Meghan."

About that time, Natalie and Randy came down for breakfast before they headed to the gym.

"Long time, no see you two." Paul said acting like their father.

"Yeah, how was clubbing last night?" Natalie asked.

"We Didn't go. We decided to stay at home."

--1 week later--

"1 more week until Vengeance baby.! Randy said as he watched Natalie in the ring.

"Gotta keep motivated, Orton."

Both of them were facing tough opponents, Randy with Edge (Adam) and Natalie in a Four-4-All, with Dream, Trish and Lita.

"Ally's coming tomorrow."

"Randy, why do I care about that dumb bitch for?"

"I don't know. I just wish you all liked her."

"Randy, sweetie, has she even given any of us a reason to like her? No, I didn't think so."

"I think she's awesome."

"Randy, I know what I am going to say, you probably aren't going to listen to me, but I am saying it anyway, don't you think that whole Allyson/Meghan situation is a little crazy? 24 year old guys don't have memory loss."

"I don't know."

"Randy, how much stuff have you bought her since you have been going out? Oh wait, everything she wants. Hell man, she has you wrapped around her little finger. Oh, Randy I can't have the matching gold earrings without the necklace. That's not love, it's greed. You really have to watch yourself, Randy. People know how good looking you are (oh hell I do…) and how much money you make."

"I see what you mean."

"You might see it but you aren't acting upon it. Seriously, Randy if you would ask her this, she would be like honey, I love you. That is so fake, I am a woman, and I understand how some women are."

'I don't know."

-- that night (Evolution's at a restaurant, discussing Vengeance)

"Why don't we have a movie night?" Ric suggested.

"If we get porn, I'm in." Hunter laughed.

"I'm in." Dave and Natalie both said.

"What about you Orton?" Ric asked.

"No, I got to get stuff ready, Allyson's coming tomorrow.'

"Lovely, one more day of freedom." Natalie replied.

-- At the movie store--

"oh my gosh! Guys, come here." Natalie said, hurrying the guys over.

"Blow My Bubble..starring Meghan."

"That's Allyson." Ric said.

"I am renting this." Natalie said, thinking to herself, to show Randy.


	8. Meghan or Allyson?

**__**

Chapter 8

Feelings Change

Meghan or Allyson?

Natalie and the other guys arrived back at the hotel about twenty minutes later, video in tow.

"Let me guys, show Randy the tape."

"No, bring him in with us, and then we'll put it on."

"Alright, lemme go get him."

--Randy's room--

"Randy, it's me!"

"Hey, what's up?"

"Come watch some movies with us, I know you're bored and you missed me."

"Yeah, I missed you."

"Are you coming or not?"

"I sure was last night, but yeah sure I'll be there, let me throw a shirt on."

"Ok, see ya over there."

Randy came over right away, Ric ordered pizza, and they turned Blow My Bubble on. They all looked at Randy right away, when Allyson or Meghan, whoever you want to call her, when her face came to the screen.

"Omg! Who fuckin rented this?" Randy yelled.

"Randy, calm down."

"How the fuck am I supposed to calm down?"

"Randy, I guess she isn't a virgin now." Dave said laughing.

"Dave, knock it off." Natalie said hollering, and then running to catch up to Randy, who just ran from the room.

"Randy, wait up dude, Are you going to be okay?" Natalie said looking at him crying.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Not to be rude, Randy. But shouldn't you have known?"

"No, I didn't. Alright, I know I am a dumbass, but I didn't."

"Alright, I was just asking. Are you going to break it off with her?"

"What kind of question is that? Hell yeah, I am going to break up with her."

-- the next day--

Paul and Natalie are eating breakfast at a local café.

"He's going to break it up with her."

"I know, hopefully for me." Natalie said mumbling.

"What was that?"

"I said that I know."

"After that, I knew you had the hots for Orton. Geez, girl. Tell him already."

"Ok, to him, I'm the person he has sex with."

"Natalie, c'mon now. Do you really think he doesn't care about you? I think he does."

"We just have sex."

"How long have you liked him like this?"

"I wouldn't say it's love."

"I would."

"Shut up, Paul. Fine, ok.. Yeah, I'm probably in love with Randy, but hey, just having sex with him, is amazing."

"But making love to him would be even better, huh?"

"Sometimes, Paul, you gotta take what God gives ya."

"I guess, but seriously you should tell Randy how ya feel."

"Wonder if he doesn't feel the same?"

"Believe me, he does."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Trust me hon, I'll give it a couple of weeks, you two will be together."

"Whatever you say, Paul.'

--meanwhile--

"Hey Randy, you hardly ever call on Fridays, especially in the mornings."

"Well, Allyson's there's something I want to talk to you about something."

"What is it, baby?"

"Don't baby me anymore."

"Randy, what's going on?"

"You lied to me in the worst way."

"Randy, I never lied to you."

"Don't fuckin hide it, Allyson. You told me you were a virgin, yeah I believed you, and then them guys coming up to in the hotel calling you Meghan, and all that shit. I seen the damn movie."

"Randy, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to get out of hand.'

"You lied to me, what the hell is supposed to happen?"

"Please, Randy. Don't break up with me, I love you."

"Well I thought I loved you."

"This all has to do with Natalie, doesn't it?"

"It has nothing to do with her, you lied to me."

"Randy, please forgive me."

"No, Allyson we're over, bye."

"Randy, please."

"Allyson, I am not going to have a girl lie to me."

"One More chance, please baby."

"No, Allyson. We're through."

"We're not."

"Yes, we are. Later." Randy said angrily hanging up his cell phone.


	9. Just Another Romp

Feelings Change

Chapter 9

Just Another Romp

--two hours later--

"Randy, are you there?" Natalie said trying to knock on Randy's door.

"Yeah, Hey." Randy said opening up the door.

"Are you doing better than what you were?"

"Somewhat, so what's the guys doing?"

"They went out after the movie, I wanted to stay here see if you needed anything."

"Thanks. I just can't believe she did this to me."

"I know, Randy. Don't worry about her. Do you want something to eat? You haven't eaten for awhile? I can get a pizza, hon."

"Sure, I guess so."

"Randy, look at you. You're gorgeous, there's someone out there that's a lot better than Allyson.

"You think so?"

"For a cocky character, you aren't sure one in real life."

"Yeah, I know, so what are you going to do for the rest of the night?" Randy said looking at the clock.

"Nothing, the other guys went to the club, I came over to see if you were okay."

"You want to go out to eat? It's only 8."

"Sure, if you're up to it."

"Yeah, come back here in about half hour, aight Baby?"

"Sure, Orton. Later."

--30 minutes later--

Natalie knocks on the door wearing a short frilly black skirt and low cut white top.

"Hey Natalie. You look amazing." Randy said opening up the door in a long-sleeved black shirt and blue jeans.

"You do too, Orton."

"I know, let's go."

"I'm glad your back to your cocky self."

"Yeah. We have reservations."

"You must have had this planned."

"I did."

"Great, we're here."

--one hour later--

"Thanks so much for dinner, Randy. This meal was incredible."

"Don't worry about it, I'm glad you liked it."

"Any other plans tonight?"

"Just you wait."

"For a newly single guy, you're pretty forward."

"Well I want dessert later, if ya know what I mean." Randy said winking and smirking, while they walk to Randy's rental.

"You think too much about sex, Orton."

"Who said I was thinking about sex?"

"Yeah, Randy and sex…they just go together."

"Don't they though?"

"I guess."

--ten minutes later--

They arrived at the hotel, already all over each other.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this, Randy. You're pretty vulnerable."

"Was I ever vulnerable when I was with her in the first place?"

Randy confidently opened the door to his hotel room, and picked her up bridal style, and carried to his down-comforted bed.

"Ready for the ride of your life, Nat?"

"One hell of a great ride, sure."

--3.a.m.--

Randy woke up cuddled next to Natalie, in his bed, and liked how it felt. For some reason, he was happy and it just wasn't the fact that they had just got done with the best sex he's ever had, two hours ago, but Randy was starting to fall..in love with her.

A/N: Sorry it's so short, I will update soon. The only reason I ended it here was because of the next couple of chapters and I wanted to start them! Please Review!!


	10. Vengeance

Feelings Change

Chapter 10

Vengeance

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far…I am soo happy that you guys like the story so much!! By the way, it's my story so Randy is going to retain the title of Vengeance.

--the next day; day before Vengeance--

"5 more, Natalie and we're finished." Randy said finishing up their pre-day workout for Vengeance, both had big matches and both of them wanted to win.

"God, Randy. That was a killer workout."

"And you said..4 hours with me was a killer workout."

"But that was a good workout." Natalie said suddenly straddling Randy and laying herself on top of him.

"Come here, princess." Randy said making out with her.

--at the door--

"My, my would you look at that." Lita said motioning over towards Natalie and Randy.

"No wonder she's the women's champion, she screws every member of Evolution." Trish replied back.

"What a whore! No wonder we can't win, because of her. Tonight it's going to change. One of us are going to win the title back to where it belongs." Victoria said.

Earlier in the day, since Dream was off getting married and on her honeymoon, also known as an "injury", Bischoff decided to have a Fatal-4-Way match for the women's title that included: Natalie, Lita, Trish and Victoria.

The three girls walked away to their respective men, and left Natalie and Randy there by themselves.

"God, as much as I want to do this, Orton. We should get back to Paul."

"Yeah, you're right. But I get you later.."

"Obviously.." Natalie said getting up and grabbing her Puma workout bag and walking out the door with Randy.

--the next day at the company breakfast--

Randy and Natalie walk in together and sit at the table with Dave, Paul, Ric and Nickie. Nickie was another potential member of Evolution. The other tables sat all the other wrestlers.

"Look at that table over there, all the people that hate us." Paul said.

At that table sat Lita, Matt Hardy, Trish, Jericho, Christian, Tyson Tomko, Edge, and Victoria and her man Steven Richards.

"That Natalie is such a whore." Trish remarked to the table.

"She's sleeping with all the guys over there, we found her on top of Randy today." Lita replied.

"Maybe her and Randy are together. He broke up with his porn-star girlfriend a couple weeks ago." Edge revoked.

"Come on now, her first fucking match at RAW, she wins the women's championship, just like that Gail Kim, look where we put her." Trish replied laughing, knowing that Gail was off for a year due to a back injury.

"Well tonight, you guys get to fight her. Do the same to her." Christian said.

"She'll be out for the rest of her life, after we're done with her." Lita said with a smirk, and then laughing.

"Nickie, that other Diva must be joining Evolution now, maybe Natalie's a lousy piece of ass, they need someone better." Matt replied making the whole table laugh, and Evolution's table look suspicious.

"God, I hate them. They've always been jealous of us. We're more powerful than all of them." Paul said after noticing that the other table was laughing and looking at everyone of them.

"Don't worry about it man, beat Benoit and Dave and I will take care of Jericho and Tyson." Ric said adding a little WOOOOO at the end.

A/N: In this story, there is no Christian/Tyson/Trish/Jericho storyline and there is no Eugene/Evolution storyline either. Thank you!

"Look at my match tonight, guys. They all hate me, and of course they are going to be gunning for me." Natalie said changing the subject.

"Don't worry about it, princess. You can kick all of their asses, not to mention you aren't fake like all of them are." Randy said making Natalie smile.

"Orton, you are too damn sweet."

"And sexy, not to mention gorgeous, great body. I mean I could go on for days."

"Alright that's enough, none of that is true." Natalie said making the whole table laugh except for Randy who looked hurt. "Just kidding, honey. You're all of those things and more." Natalie replied, shocking everyone and herself at the table with her answer. Was it really more than sex with Orton? She thought to herself.

Twenty minutes later, the corporate meeting/breakfast was over, and everyone was free to go, noting that all wrestlers should be back before 5:30 at the venue.

--5:30--

Natalie walked out of the shower, and put her wrestling outfit on for tonight, it was red with black lines on it, Randy liked red and she won the last time when she wore red, so she thought the odds were with her, to win. She walked out of the shower room, seeing that everyone except for Randy was there.

"Where's Randy?" Natalie inquired.

"He's at catering. Eating of course." Paul said making the other guys who were watching a tape of a past RAW.

"Ready for your match tonight, sweetie?" Dave asked her, changing the subject off of Randy, because they all knew that both of them were in love with each other, and both were too damn afraid to admit it.

"Yeah, I'm wearing my red outfit."

"Red's Randy's favorite." (A/N: No, red isn't really Randy's favorite color, I think it's blue, but just for this story, it's Red."

"Oh really?" Natalie cocked an eyebrow, hiding the fact that she already knew that. As soon as she sat down on the leather couch, Randy walked in.

"You know, Bischoff has about six different fruit and veggie trays, how the hell is he going to eat all that much food?"

"Quit worrying about food, Randy. You have a big match tonight."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"It's time for your match, Natalie." The stage crew person said walking into the locker room.

"Ok, I'm ready." Natalie said walking out hearing a bunch of good lucks…and especially a good luck princess which made her smile. God how she loved that nickname.

The match went by in about 25 minutes, Lita and Victoria both going hard after Natalie, and then Trish coming to Natalie's aide by pinning Victoria quickly after pummeling her to the ground. All the men of Evolution were watching in from the TitanTron because they were soon to cut a promo, the other three members noticed Randy looking at Natalie on the screen, and would watch the faces that he made, when she fell to the ground. By that time, it was down to Lita and Natalie. Lita was doing some gymnastic-wrestling moves, that took Natalie to be unconscious, Lita went for the count, but something inside her kicked-out. After about ten minutes, Natalie was now on top, and surprisingly RKO'd her, and got her for the count of three. All four members of Evolution were really happy for her.

Vengeance went by fairly quickly with Randy beating Edge to a bloody pulp, however Paul could not beat Benoit.

--the after party--

All of Evolution, including their newest member "Nikki", one of Natalie's good friends, walked into the after party thrown by Vince McMahon for another successful pay-per-view.

Shortly after the party started, all six members of Evolution walked in, all of them being noticed by the other table.

"There's the champion, and the biggest whore in the WWE." Lita said watching Natalie walk in, along with the other members. They picked a table in the VIP section, and sat back there. WWE was paying for the party, and Jericho's band, Fozzy was playing.

Paul wasn't really in the mood, so he left pretty early after the band played a couple songs.

"This party is really boring, this band really sucks." Randy whispered in Natalie's ear.

"Well do you want to go back to the hotel?" Natalie whispered back.

"Yeah, let's go."

"Hey guys, we're going to go." Randy announced grabbing Natalie's hand and sliding out of the table.

"Alright, see you later guys, congrats on your wins!" Ric exclaimed.

"Thanks, see you guys later."

They left, and that motion didn't go unnoticed by the other table.

"Randy's getting some tonight." Christian remarked to the table.


	11. Jealousy

Feelings Change

Chapter 11

Jealousy

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming, if you have any ideas, please IM them to me, or put them in your review!!

--the next day before RAW-

Natalie was at catering because she was hungry and wanted to grab a bite to eat before tonight, she was fighting Trish Stratus because Trish demanded a match with her to Vince, and since they were close, he gladly accepted. Nikki, the newest member of Evolution, also had a match with Lita tonight. Bischoff wanted it to be a tag team, but decided against it at the meeting this morning.

Natalie was picking up one of the sandwiches, when Trish came to talk to her.

"Well if it isn't Evolution's little whore." Trish snickered.

"Excuse me."

"You heard me, you know what I said."

"Obviously I don't since I asked you to repeat yourself."

"Why you are Evolution's whore. It's not like we all don't know."

"Know about what?"

"You and your little sex escapades with every member of Evolution."

"They're all married…." Natalie said being cut off by Trish

"Except for Randy. Your lil fuck buddy."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's not like we all don't know."

"Know what, Trish?"

"You and Randy. You two are obviously fuck buddies, he would never want a whore like you as his girlfriend, so no wonder you two are just having sex."

"Where the hell did you find this out?"

"At the gym. You were on top of him, and he kept calling you princess or something. What kind of nickname is that?"

"Listen I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me. We caught you and Randy making out in the gym yesterday. Victoria, Lita and I."

"So what if we were?"

"Hon, you don't have to sleep with guys to get to the top."

"I am not sleeping with anyone to get to the top. I work my fucking ass off, those guys are the only friends I have, because you all seem to hate me and you don't even know me."

"Hon, Randy sleeps around. Look at him, he's amazing. He's the best looking wrestler in awhile. You are just one of his fuck buddies, believe me, he goes through them like who knows what. You would never mean anything to him, you are his little whore, and he's got you thinking that, matter of fact, the guy's pretty smart. Once he gets bigger, so will his ego, and you will just be a thing of the past, and a lousy piece of ass. Lemme ask you one question." Trish said completely hurting Natalie's feelings and make Natalie want to cry.

"What?" Natalie said trying to stay composed around her.

"Does Randy make love to you?" Trish asked, making Natalie run into Evolution's locker room.

"Didn't think so." Trish said walking away laughing.

Natalie came running into Evolution's locker room, heading for the bathroom.

"What's the matter with her?" Paul asked as soon as she came to the room.

"I'll go talk to her." Ric said, the other guys nodding in approval.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Ric said walking into the room.

"Nothing, don't worry about me."

"But I do. What's the matter?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone, especially Randy."

"I figured it had to do with him, I promise."

"I was just at catering, and Trish walks up to me. I thought she was going to say good luck, and then she's like no wonder you are at the top, sleeping with every member of Evolution, and all this shit, and then she's like do you think you'll ever mean anything to Randy, you're just a piece of ass to him right now."

"Awww, sweetie. You know that none of that is true. Trish is jealous."

"But it is, Ric. Randy has no feelings for me."

"Do you have feelings for him?" Ric asked, partly already knowing the answer when she broke down again.

"I figured." Ric replied hugging her.

"I do, I love this relationship we have, but Trish really hurt my feelings, and some of the stuff she said was true."

"Hon, I'm sure Randy has feelings for you."

"How do you know?"

"You don't spend every waking moment with the boy, when all he talks about is you."

"Really?" Natalie finally smiled.

"Yeah. I would love it if you two would finally admit your feelings, but no one wants their pride hurt."

"I see. Please don't tell Randy."

"I wont sweetie, just clean yourself up. You have a big match tonight." Ric said as he walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door.

"Is she alright?" Randy asked caringly.

"She will be. She just got her feelings hurt."

"I see, about what?" Randy asked.

"I promised her I wouldn't tell, but Trish said some-things about you."

"Me?"

"C'mon Randy, act like we all don't know. There's something going on between you and it's more than just sex."

"I guess you're right."

"Why don't you just talk to her?"

"I will later." Randy said as Natalie walked out of the locker room bathroom after a stage hand announced her match was next.

"Alright, time to beat the bitch."

"Good luck princess."

The match was really brutal until Tyson Tomko came out and helped Trish by body slamming Natalie when the ref was distracted by Christian. Trish took over then and capitalized on that, and pinned her one-two-three.

"Our new women's champion, Trish Stratus." Lillian announced.

Backstage, Natalie was seriously pissed.

"God damnit, Ric. I let that bitch beat me."

"Hon, don't worry about it."

"But I do, that bitch is going to torment me now even more than ever before."

RAW was over about forty-five minutes after that, after Randy & Dave beat Chris Jericho and Edge in a tag-team match.

"Princess, you still going out with us tonight?" Randy said putting a green-blue polo shirt on.

"I guess."

"Don't worry about Trish, she gets anywhere near you, you have us."

"Thanks, Randy."

"Don't mention it."

--At the club--

All six Evolution members walked in, noticing that all the people that hate them were already there. The six of them took a seat nearby where the other wrestlers and Divas were sitting.

"Well if isn't the whore, and her little boy toy." Trish snickered. Natalie just ignored her.

"Don't worry about it, princess."

"Oh princess, fuck me harder." Edge said in the background.

"You know what? Adam, shut the fuck up." Randy said turning around, making Natalie stop.

"OOh..what's you going to do about it? Call daddy and tell him Edge picked on you, or are ya just going to fuck around with Natalie?"

"Fuck you, Adam." Randy said.

"Don't you mean fuck Natalie?" Edge replied, with that said Randy punched Edge square in the face.

"Don't you ever say anything like that ever again, about her. You don't even know her, leave us alone." Randy said walking away.

"Is there an "us" meaning you two?" Adam just simply stated.

"C'mon, Princess. Let's go sit with them." Randy said completely ignoring Adam, and that question, because Randy thought about that question a lot.


	12. Realization

Feelings Change

Chapter 12

Realization

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them!

--at the club--

John Cena was now on the RAW roster, and he's had a crush on Natalie for quite sometime. He always seen the way the others reacted around her, he thought there was something going on between her and Randy, but then he realized they would be doing "couple" things and they were hardly ever together, and besides the only reason, he could think of was because of them both being in Evolution. He suddenly got up from the table where Sylvain and Rob, Glenn and Shane were all sitting, and walked over to where Natalie and the rest of Evolution was sitting.

"Hey guys." John said standing at the top of the table. He was greeted with a few Hey John's, and he nodded.

"Any reason you're over here, Cena?" Randy asked, trying to sound annoyed.

"Yeah, there is. Natalie, would you like to dance?" John asked nervously.

"Sure, John. I'd love to." Natalie said sliding out of the bench that she was sitting on, grabbing his hand to lead out to the dance floor.

--at the table--

"What the fuck was that?" Randy asked.

"Hey now, Randy. How many damn times have you had to act on your feelings toward her, and I guess you were late." Paul said laughing.

"I don't have feelings for her." Randy confessed.

"Admit it, Randy. You do, why would you care if John Cena asked her to dance, maybe he just wants to be friends, and who cares if he likes her? If you don't have feelings, then why did you stick up for her today in front of Edge, because you do, Randy. I'm not dumb." Paul said.

"I don't."

"Just keep telling yourself that Randy, cause it isn't true." Dave replied.

--on the dance floor--

"Thanks for asking me to dance, John. None of them guys ever dance with me hardly."

"Well you are quite welcome."

"Your match tonight was really good."

"Yours was too, too bad you lost. But, hey I'd imagine you'll get the championship back."

"Thanks."

"Are you doing anything tomorrow night?"

"No, why?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me for dinner, or a movie or both for that matter."

"Sure, John. I'd love to."

"I'll pick you up at 6." John said as the song ended.

"See ya then. Thanks for the dance." Natalie said as she walked back over to Evolution's table.

"What did he want with you?" Randy asked as soon as she got to the table.

"He wanted to go out with me tomorrow night."

"Well…" Randy interrupted.

"I told him yeah, I would go out with him."

"Oh, that's cool." Randy said taking another swig of his beer.

"Well Evolution, we better go back to the hotel, before anyone of us gets drunk." Ric announced, everyone else agreed.

--the next day--

10 a.m.

"Who is it?" Natalie said walking over to her door.

"It's me." Randy said as she opened up the door.

"Randy, what do you want?"

"Hon, it's 10 a.m. , working out, remember?"

"Oh my gosh, Randy. I am so sorry, let me take a quick shower and I'll go with you, I'm so sorry."

"That's alright, I'll just watch TV." Randy said plopping himself down on her bed, and clicked the TV on to watch Sportscenter.

--fifteen minutes later--

"Alright, I'm ready." Natalie said walking out in a wife-beater and a pair of black Nike shorts.

"Finally."

"Randy, it's only been fifteen minutes." Natalie said looking at the clock.

"I know, I just like teasing you."

"Yeah. Let's go."

--at the gym--

"Big date tonight, huh?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Where are y'all going?"

"Who knows. I'm not really worrying about it."

"I wouldn't either."

"But, boy Randy. It sure does look like you are worrying about it. Jeez, you keep asking me questions, you were pissed off last night, because he danced with me, are you not telling me everything Randy?"

"Natalie, I'm not worrying about it." Randy said sitting up after doing a set of sit-ups.

"Good, because John's seems like a really great guy. Who knows? We could even be together."

"More than us, I guess."

"Randy, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nevermind."

"Randy, seriously."

"Fine, do you want to hear it?"

"Hear what, Randy?"

"You know what you guys are all right."

"Right about what, Randy?"

"Ok, you want to hear it, fine I love you. Ok? There, tell the guys, tell whoever, yes, I am in love with you." With that said, Randy picked up his gym bag and walked out of the gym.

"I love you too, Randy." Natalie whispered.


	13. Coming Back to You

Feelings Change

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them! Ideas and Constructive Criticism always welcomed!!

Chapter 13

Coming Back To You

After the whole incident in the gym, Natalie walked back to her hotel room, however she ran into John in the process.

"Hey baby."

"Oh, hey John. How are you?"

"Good, I was just ready to hit the gym. Were you already there?" John said moving a piece of hair out of her face.

"Yeah I was there."

"Good equipment?"

"Not the best."

" Can't wait for our date tonight, ever since the breakup." John said meaning his breakup with fellow Diva, Dream.

"Oh, John. If you're not ready."

"I am, I really want to go out with you. I'll see ya tonight."

"Ok John." Natalie said while John kissed her cheek.

She hurried up to catch the elevator, and headed towards the one person, that understood her, Ric.

"Hey sweetheart." Ric said as he opened the door.

"Hey."

"I bet this little visit has something to do with the 24 year old tattooed legend killer, huh?"

"You betcha."

"I figured, What happened this time?"

"We were in the gym working out.."

"You weren't doing anything else this time, were ya?"

"No, Ric. We weren't!" Natalie said on."

"Well we were in the gym, and Randy's like ready for the big date, and I'm like and he kept asking questions, and I asked him why was he so worried about it, and then he just is like you all were right, and I'm like right about what? And he's like I'm in love with you and walks out. I didn't get to tell him that I feel the same."

"Oh, honey. I suggest you go talk to him. You both are in deep now, feelings are involved."

"But, Ric. Wonder if we just love each other, because we love the sex?"

"Hon, two people cannot have sex as much as you two do, and not fall for each other, or not have feelings for the other person."

"I see what you mean. I'll go talk to him. Thanks so much."

"I'll see you later, hon. Tell me how everything went."

"I will." Natalie said as she shut the door, and she walked down to 469, Randy's room. She quietly knocked on the door.

Randy, turned off the TV that he had been watching, his mind was completely somewhere else, wording that correctly, with someone else, he heard the door being knocked on.

"Who is it?" Randy wondered.

"It's me, Randy open up." Natalie said, as Randy opened the door and smiled at her.

"Come in." Randy said as he shut the door behind them. Natalie sat down on the one chair in the small living room area, while Randy sat on the other.

"Randy, did you mean what you said to me today at the gym?"

Not wanting to look at her, "Yeah I did."

"Randy look at me, and tell me again."

He looked up, shocked at her aggressiveness, "I love you."

"Randy, how long have you been feeling like this?"

"God, probably from the first moment I saw you, even when I was with Allyson, there's always been you. I know I've never acted on it, and I should have, and yeah I know you're with John now, and I hope you two get together, because you deserve someone better than me." Randy said getting up from the chair, and standing near a mirror, his back to Natalie.

Natalie got up from her chair. "Who said I didn't feel the same way?" Natalie said standing behind him.

Randy turned around "You mean.." he said with the cutest little smirk.

"I love you too, Randy."

"But what are you going to do about John?"

"Whatever you want me to do."

"So what are we now?" Randy said turning back around, and looking straight at her.

"Whatever you want us to be." Natalie said smiling.

"Together." Randy said.

****

A/N: It's up to you, America! Should I end it here, or should I keep going with their relationship??? Please Review-everyone who reads this!!!!


	14. Sequel

Feelings Change:

Due to over-whelming demand, I am continuing Feelings Change, by making a sequel to the story entitled If I Ain't Got You! Thanks to everyone who loved Feelings Change and reviewed it, and I hope you enjoy If I Ain't Got You! 

Thanks Again, Natalie


End file.
